Quand l'esprit rencontre le corps
by Nylwenn
Summary: AU moderne. Marcus n'a jamais aimé les tatouages, mais lorsqu'il doit accompagner Cottia à ses rendez-vous avec un artiste underground très connu du nom d'Esca, son opinion commence rapidement à changer.


Note importante: ceci n'est pas mon travail! Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fanfiction **Soul Meets Body** de **Anti-Canon**. Si vous parlez anglais, allez y jeter un œil!

Sinon, n'hésitez surtout à laisser des reviews en français! Ils seront transférés (et traduits si besoin). Anti-Canon adore avoir l'avis de ses lecteurs, alors faits vous plaisir!

Toutes les remarques sur la traduction sont bien entendu les bienvenues, si vous en avez!

* * *

**Quand l'esprit rencontre le corps**

Marcus se tient devant les portes du studio de tatouage, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, incapable de se décider à rentrer. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir rentrer dans un tel endroit de sa vie il trouve que les tatouages sont vulgaires et quelque chose que la majorité des gens finissent par regretter, et il n'est là que parce que Cottia l'a pratiquement supplié de rester avec elle lors des cinq sessions de deux heures qu'il faudra pour achever le dessin qu'elle veut se faire tatouer dans le dos.

Il prend une grande inspiration et redresse les épaules avant de tirer la lourde porte en verre et d'entrer il est sans doute préférable de ne pas traîner trop longtemps dans la rue, ce coin est plutôt mal famé et il n'a pas la moindre envie de se retrouver pris dans une bagarre. Il est véritablement surpris lorsqu'il remarque à quel point le studio est lumineux et ordonné. Un chandelier antique aux entrelacs forgés semble donner le ton au reste de la décoration, si bien que la pièce ressemble plus à une vieille bibliothèque qu'à autre chose.

Les yeux grands ouverts, et, il doit bien l'avouer, sans voix, Marcus prend place dans un coin de la salle d'attente, dans un fauteuil en cuir, et laisse son regard parcourir les murs où l'on a accroché divers tableaux. Les œuvres sont captivantes et il se laisse transporter par les intenses nuances de bleu, de vert et de gris qui se retrouvent dans toutes les peintures.

Au bout d'un moment (il serait incapable de dire combien de temps), Marcus réalise soudain que quelqu'un se tient devant lui, tapant du pied, un air d'expectative sur le visage. Marcus secoue un peu la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge, sentant ses joues s'empourprer tandis qu'il détaille du regard le jeune homme, plutôt petit, qui attend patiemment devant lui.

Il porte un jean moulant et un débardeur blanc qui fait ressortir la bande d'encre bleue autour de son biceps et les volutes assorties dessinées juste en-dessous de ses clavicules prononcées. Une casquette anglaise dans des tons gris-vert enfoncée sur son front laisse dépasser des épis de cheveux fauves sur les côtés et lorsque l'homme lève la tête, Marcus réalise à quel point le couvre-chef fait ressortir la couleur lumineuse de ses yeux, cachés derrière une paire de lunettes à bord épais.

Un sourire féroce anime soudain son visage impassible et sa posture se fait curieusement prédatrice. « Oh, je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est toi mon rendez-vous de deux heures. » Il a un léger accent chantant qui fait frissonner Marcus. L'autre s'avance d'un pas et son sourire s'élargit encore : « Une peau comme ça ne demande qu'à être marquée. »

Marcus ouvre et referme la bouche plusieurs fois, tentant de reprendre un semblant de contrôle de la situation. Il est toujours en train de chercher ses mots lorsqu'il est enfin secouru par l'entrée de Cottia, qui attire toute l'attention à elle, comme d'habitude. Son visage s'éclaircit lorsqu'elle les aperçoit et elle s'avance vers eux rapidement. « Je vois que tu as déjà rencontré le Lupino ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec un léger sourire pour Marcus, avant de se tourner avec adoration vers l'homme en face de lui, qui semble s'être fermé à la mention de son surnom.

« Appelez-moi simplement Esca », lance-t-il, son humeur inexplicablement changée. Il leur tourne le dos et se dirige d'un pas raide vers l'arrière du studio où chaque artiste dispose de son propre poste de travail, leur faisant signe de le suivre. Marcus et Cottia échangent un regard exaspéré avant de lui emboîter le pas.

* * *

Deux heures de silence lourd et gêné plus tard, l'esquisse du tatouage est finie. Même si Marcus répugne à l'admettre, le dessin est déjà magnifique, parfait. Il peut voir à quel point Esca prend son travail au sérieux, une concentration imperturbable visible dans les yeux, les gestes assurés par son calme enviable. Il est véritablement un artiste, à tous les sens du terme, et Marcus a soudain hâte de retourner au studio pour le voir travailler à nouveau.

* * *

Marcus devrait sans doute se sentir un peu honteux de l'excitation qu'il ressent en arpentant les rues mal famées qui mènent au studio d'Esca, une semaine après leur première rencontre. S'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu moins de fierté, il aurait même pu dire qu'il ne tient pas en place, marchant sur le trottoir avec un entrain renouvelé, oubliant pour un temps les muscles estropiés de sa jambe. Il est très rare qu'il oublie sa blessure au point de ne plus boiter comme il a pris l'habitude de le faire, et cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu l'air si grand et fier.

Il est déterminé à faire meilleure impression, après la tension embarrassée de la première session. Le soudain changement d'humeur d'Esca le trouble encore : il avait été si sûr que l'artiste flirtait avec lui, mais celui-ci s'était soudain fermé, sans explication. La majorité des gens sont en général très ouverts avec Marcus, influencés par sa bonne humeur et son empressement, et pour des raisons qu'il ne peut pas encore bien expliquer, il veut qu'Esca fasse partie de ces gens. Il le veut plus qu'il n'a jamais voulu quoi que ce soit d'autre, et en cet instant, cela envoie une délicieuse poussée d'adrénaline dans ses veines.

Cette fois, il n'hésite pas avant d'entrer, ouvrant la porte avec fluidité et mettant un peu plus d'assurance dans sa démarche. Il est, par un hasard calculé, un quart d'heure en avance, et il fait son entrée avec une fausse nonchalance, tous les regards tournés vers lui. Sa nouvelle confiance en lui dure environ trente secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère Esca... Sur son trente-et-un. Marcus ne peut s'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement sourd en le détaillant du regard : il porte un pantalon de costume noir et une chemise de la même couleur, avec un gilet ardoise ajusté. Une cravate bleue fait changer la couleur de ses yeux, qui sont passés des teintes émeraude de la semaine dernière à un gris d'orage. Il a remonté ses manches jusqu'aux coudes, et le seul tatouage visible sur sa peau est le triskell dessiné sur le dessus de sa main droite, entre le pouce et l'index.

Il a l'air étonnamment sage, à part ses cheveux rebelles, qui ont tourné au bronze sous la lumière intense du chandelier. Cette fois, Esca l'accueille timidement, son comportement calme, comme adouci, et non prédateur comme la dernière fois. L'étincelle qui s'était allumée entre eux est passée de l'excitation électrique à un feu couvert, et Marcus pense que cette fois, il pourra peut-être l'aviver. Tout se déroule de manière simple, comme calculée ils avancent l'un vers l'autre, leurs regards intenses... Et juste au moment où ils s'apprêtent à tester cette attraction tendue qui charge l'air entre eux, Cottia entre avec fracas, ayant trouvé le moyen d'être aussi en avance que Marcus.

* * *

Lorque Esca revoit Marcus, c'est tout à fait inattendu, et il aurait vraiment préféré avoir autant de temps que d'habitude pour se préparer au vertige que l'autre homme semble provoquer en lui. Il ne peut pas nier l'attraction brute qui surgit entre eux à chaque rencontre, mais l'aspect le plus effrayant de leur interaction est l'indéniable alchimie qui l'apaise, le calme lorsqu'il est près de Marcus, sans aucune raison apparente. Et si Esca avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait pu dire que leur connexion est tellement forte qu'elle les réunit même en dehors de la sécurité des rendez-vous au studio.

Il profitait du temps libre de son week-end, visitant les boutiques du coin à la recherche de plats et de babioles pas trop chers. Il n'a pas besoin de la plupart des choses qu'il achète : ce sont des boîtes-souvenir de mauvaise qualité, des objets de tous les jours transformés en bijoux, et des bibelots hétéroclites qui occupent la moindre place disponible dans son appartement actuel mais il apprécie de pouvoir soutenir des artistes et des auto-entrepreneurs en devenir, comme il l'est lui-même. L'après-midi touche à sa fin, une heure ou deux avant de basculer dans la soirée proprement dite et il décide de rentrer, avec la perspective de louer des films de science-fiction pour pas cher et d'engloutir une quantité indécente de crème glacée, lorsqu'il repère Marcus un peu plus loin dans la rue.

Il aurait été impossible de manquer sa silhouette imposante : un mètre quatre-vingt de muscles luisants de sueur qui dévalaient la rue, sans autre vêtement qu'un short de basket et une paire de chaussures de course. Esca ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer, bouche bée, tandis que Marcus le repère et cours jusqu'à lui, essoufflé, les muscles de ses jambes clairement douloureux, mais arborant malgré tout un sourire ravi. Il laisse son regard détailler toute l'étendue de cette magnifique peau bronzée, tendue par-dessus des pectoraux bien dessinés, des abdos bien dessinés, des bras bien dessinés, de tous ses putains de muscles bien dessinés. Ses doigts brûlent de s'aventurer sur cette étendue lisse, et il doit faire un effort conscient pour ne pas émettre un grondement en suivant du regard la sueur qui coule paresseusement, depuis ses cheveux humide jusqu'à sa taille. « Tu es vraiment sûr que je ne peux pas te tatouer quelque chose ? Je n'oserais même pas te faire payer pour un privilège de ce genre ! »

Les mots sont sortis de sa bouche avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de s'autocensurer (il n'a jamais vraiment trouvé important de le faire, avant), et le sourire timide que Marcus lui offre en retour est vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attend. Il a presque l'air comique, le bout du pied vacillant sur le sol, la tête baissée et toute sa posture vaguement honteuse : « Tu crois vraiment que je devrais me faire un tatouage ? » demande-t-il d'un air plus curieux qu'accusateur, et c'est précisément pour cela qu'Esca décide de lui donner une véritable réponse, plutôt que de rétorquer avec sarcasme comme il le fait d'habitude dans ce genre de situation.

« Tout le monde devrait se faire tatouer, du moment que c'est pour les bonnes raisons. » Il se remet à marcher vers son appartement, préférant la force du mouvement permanent à la vulnérabilité de l'immobilité, et sachant que Marcus le suivra sans poser de question. « C'est une manière de marquer les changements dans notre vie, les changements en nous, et de les montrer aux autres. » Il s'arrête un instant pour clarifier, rassembler ces sentiments qu'il a toujours éprouvés et les organiser en mots cohérents. « Notre âme, tout notre être changent sans cesse, sont toujours différents de ce qu'ils étaient il y a cinq minutes, mais notre corps ne fait que prendre de l'âge. Il n'y a vraiment pas de meilleure manière de refléter ces changements intérieurs : on les grave dans sa peau, et comme ça on montre au monde qu'on n'est plus ce qu'on était, qu'on ne le sera jamais plus. On est neuf, différent – avec un peu de chance, meilleur ». Esca fait la grimace devant le manque d'éloquence qu'il trouve à ses mots, se tourne pour s'excuser - et s'aperçoit que Marcus s'est arrêté net au milieu du trottoir, laissant la foule le contourner pour avancer.

Il a l'air pensif et plus sombre qu'Esca l'aie jamais vu, et sans que celui-ci sache pourquoi, ça l'inquiète.

* * *

Esca affirme intérieurement, avec insistance, qu'il n'est _pas_ déçu lorsque le troisième rendez-vous de Cottia arrive et que Marcus ne se montre pas. Il ne s'est certainement _pas_ habillé avec une attention minutieuse et n'a _pas_ passé une demi-heure à attendre devant la vitrine du studio avant qu'elle n'arrive, juste pour le voir. Esca porte des nœuds papillons et reste à regarder à travers les portes en verre _tout le temps_.

Il essaye de ne pas rester silencieux et maussade durant les deux heures qu'il passe à travailler sur l'impressionnant tatouage de Cottia, laissant le vrombissement électrique de la machine lui remplir la tête et repousser les pensées désagréables qui commencent à s'y former. Même s'il refuse de l'admettre, Esca a l'habitude de retourner les choses dans sa tête sans arrêt, les rabâchant jusqu'à ce que ça le rende presque fou. Mais là, absorbé par son travail, il arrive à y échapper. Il éprouve un calme qu'il n'avait encore jamais trouvé autrement à graver le dessin dans la peau de la jeune femme avec son habituelle révérence poétique, et il savoure cette sérénité.

On lui a souvent dit qu'il devrait être plus proche de ses clients, apprendre à les connaître un peu, mais ce n'est pas vraiment son genre de parler pour ne rien dire, et ça l'empêche de se concentrer. Ce qu'on demande à un artiste, c'est d'être talentueux, pas sociable. Mais ça ne semble pas gêner Cottia : elle a l'air satisfaite de pouvoir babiller avec les gens qui attendent dans le studio, et a pris l'habitude de raconter un certain nombre des choses qu'il a vécues et qui lui ont valu sa propre clique de fans et le surnom de « lupino » - sans doute en référence à sa nature souvent sauvage. C'est un peu déconcertant, mais il lui offre ses plus beaux sourires à chaque fois qu'elle lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et il émet de vagues « mh-mh » et « ah-ah » aux moments opportuns.

Lorsqu'il a enfin fini la dernière couche pour ce jour-là, il la salue avec un hochement de tête qu'il espère encourageant avant de se réfugier à l'arrière du studio. Ils ont dissimulé au public les toilettes, une entrée de service et un placard à balai derrière d'épais rideaux. Il a reconverti le placard en une sorte de bureau en y enfonçant une petit table et en ajoutant une lampe dans un coin. Il s'y réfugie lorsque la cohue du studio ou du monde extérieur devient insupportable, et il y garde un oreiller pour ses trop rares siestes.

En ce moment, le bureau est recouvert de dessins de tatouages qu'il a esquissés durant toute la semaine. Après avoir vu les lignes splendides du torse de Marcus, il avait été pris du besoin de remplir cette espace vide, et il avait secrètement espéré pouvoir les lui montrer aujourd'hui. Il avait même libéré tout son emploi du temps après le rendez-vous de Cottia, au cas où ils auraient voulu en parler. Ils auraient pu discuter de dessins plus personnels, perdre la notion du temps, décider d'aller déjeuner, voire même dîner... Il se renfrogne, froisse les esquisses et les jette par terre avant de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller et de décider qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien utiliser son temps libre pour faire la sieste.

* * *

Esca se réveille en sursaut lorsqu'un fracas de chute parvient à ses oreilles. Il grogne et cligne des yeux en sortant d'un pas encore mal assuré du placard. Il n'a pas la moindre notion du temps qu'il a passé à dormir, mais il est plutôt sûr qu'il doit faire nuit dehors, et l'abruti d'ivrogne qui a décidé de le réveiller va vraiment le sentir passer. Il déverrouille la porte et l'ouvre en grand aussi violemment que possible, le regard noir, prêt à incendier celui qui se trouve devant lui – et se retrouve face à face avec le visage familier d'un certain Marcus Aquila.

Celui-ci se met à sourire comme un idiot et fait irruption dans le studio, sans même sembler remarquer le silence abasourdi d'Esca. « Hééé ! J'savais qu'tu s'rais là ! ». Une odeur acide d'alcool émane de Marcus tandis qu'il trébuche sur ses propres pieds dans sa hâte à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils en cuir de la salle d'attente. Il marmonne dans sa barbe, une grimace se formant sur son visage, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés. Il commence à batailler avec sa ceinture, ce qui finit par attirer l'attention d'Esca.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, au juste ? » Esca se hâte de fermer la porte et prend le temps de tirer tous les verrous les uns après les autres, avant de se tourner vers Marcus.

Le visage de celui-ci se fait sérieux au point d'en être comique et il parcourt la pièce du regard, levant momentanément les mains de sa ceinture. « C'est bien un magasin d'tatou, ouais ? J'ai bien pensé à toi, et j'veux un tatou. » Il hoche la tête comme si cela réglait la question, avant de retourner à sa ceinture, dont il réussit à se débarrasser davantage par force brute qu'autre chose. « Et j'sais pile où tu vas l'mettre. »

Esca ne peut s'empêcher de rougir quand Marcus s'affale à nouveau dans le fauteuil, les jambes écartées de manière obscène et les yeux mi-clos. Il serre les poings, essayant de décider s'il se sent plus excité ou plus en colère. « Alleeez, grogne Marcus en lui faisant signe de s'approcher, on aura pas b'soin d'le dire à personne. Ca voudra rien dire ! »

Esca sent la colère l'envahir, et soudain son indécision l'abandonne. Il est _vraiment_ plus en colère qu'autre chose. « Fous le camp de mon studio ! » Avec une force qui l'étonne lui-même, il lève Marcus et commence à le pousser. Il ne s'arrête que le temps de déverrouiller la porte et de lancer son pantalon à Marcus, avant de repartir à l'attaque. « DÉGAGE, DÉGAGE, DÉGAAGE ! » hurle-t-il, ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup vicieux au véritable mur qu'est l'homme ivre devant lui. Il lui faut un certain temps et ça le vide de toute énergie, mais avec une dernière poussée furibonde, il finit par mettre dehors un Marcus à l'air vraiment confus.

Après avoir fermé pour la _dernière_ fois de la soirée, mettant un point d'honneur à ignorer le regard de chien battu qu'il reçoit à travers la porte, il retourne dans son « bureau » et se laisse glisser au sol.

* * *

Marcus est bien obligé d'admettre qu'il est vraiment surpris de voir Esca les attendre calmement à son poste habituel une semaine plus tard, lorsqu'il arrive au studio avec Cottia. Il n'est pas sûr de la raison de sa surprise, en revanche le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Esca est entêté et travailleur. C'est son studio, Cottia est sa cliente, et Marcus ne devrait rien pouvoir y changer. Mais il a quand même le souffle coupé lorsqu'il entre et le voit assis sur un tabouret au fond de la salle, le visage impassible et le dos droit.

Marcus n'a jamais vraiment été du genre gracieux ou éloquent, mais en suivant Cottia derrière le comptoir, se rapprochant d'Esca, il devient soudain extrêmement conscient de chaque partie de son corps et de toutes les expressions bizarres qu'un visage peut prendre. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire de ses putains de mains ?_ Elles sont larges et trop grandes, et elles n'arrêtent pas de renverser tout et n'importe quoi. Et _oh mon dieu, depuis quand ses sourcils peuvent-ils bouger autant ?_ Il n'arrive pas à garder ces abrutis d'appendices en place, et on dirait qu'ils essaient de ramper sur tout son front. Il a l'impression d'être un balourd de géant lorsqu'ils atteignent enfin le banc où Cottia va rester allongée pendant les deux prochaines heures, Esca ne lui jetant qu'un coup d'œil et un bref hochement de tête en guise de salutation.

Il essaie d'ouvrir la bouche et de s'excuser, de s'expliquer, n'importe quoi, mais les sons qui en sortent donnent l'impression que sa langue s'est liquéfiée. Esca fronce les sourcils et jette un regard intrigué à Cottia, mais elle se contente de glousser et de hausser les épaules, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Marcus sent le rouge lui monter aux joues, et même s'il voudrait de tout son cœur réessayer, il est à peu près sûr que le résultat serait le même. A la place, il s'assied et tente de noyer ses pensées dans la vibration basse de la machine qui emplit la pièce.

Le tatouage de Cottia est presque fini à présent, il ne lui manque plus qu'un peu de couleur et d'ombres. Tout se déroule selon les prévisions et son prochain rendez-vous devrait être le dernier. Marcus est une fois de plus impressionné par le talent et le professionnalisme d'Esca, et il se demande, une fois encore, qu'est-ce que ça ferait d'être la personne allongée sur le banc. Il a vu la manière qu'a Esca de tracer le contour des muscles avec ses doigts, effleurant la peau et laissant une traînée d'encre indélébile derrière lui. Il laisse une marque sur tout ce qu'il touche, une marque qui durera toute l'éternité, et cette pensée fait frissonner Marcus.

Cela fait des semaines qu'il veut qu'Esca s'empare de lui, qu'il lui laisse une marque à lui aussi. Il pense qu'il arriverait sans doute à voir la beauté dans cette forme d'art, si seulement Esca voulait bien lui apprendre. Il laisserait Esca maculer sa peau comme bon lui semblerait, si seulement il en avait la chance. Une semaine plus tôt, il pensait qu'il avait ses chances, mais maintenant il n'en est plus si sûr. Esca le surprend à le fixer lorsqu'il relève les yeux de l'endroit où il essuie l'encre qui s'est accumulée autour de son aiguille, et pour la première fois depuis que Marcus l'a rencontré, il semble indécis. Son regard ne dure qu'un instant avant qu'il ne baisse à nouveau la tête, les yeux fixés sur son travail, mais durant cet instant Marcus ressent quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais ressenti auparavant en tout cas, pas avec une telle intensité.

* * *

La veille du dernier rendez-vous de Cottia, Marcus finit par craquer et se retrouve à tout lui confesser. Les mots se bousculent pour sortir de sa bouche, incapables de rester plus longtemps silencieux maintenant qu'il a commencé à s'ouvrir. Il lui parle de l'intensité de sa première rencontre avec Esca, de l'alchimie indéniable entre eux, de l'évidente attraction, et enfin de son énorme connerie. La dernière partie requiert un peu plus de temps, parce que sa gorge se serre et son visage le brûle de honte. Se saouler lui avait semblé une si bonne idée sur le moment, malgré le fait que toutes ses expériences passées démontraient clairement le contraire. Il sait que Cottia est une experte en relations amoureuses, et plus spécifiquement une experte concernant Esca. S'il a la moindre chance de regagner ses faveurs, elle saura comment.

Quelques heures, une poignée de billets froissés et une frustration considérable plus tard, il se retrouve devant la porte de l'appartement d'Esca, une boîte à secrets remplie du fruit de son labeur à la main. Un soudain accès de panique le saisit et il a l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, le front couvert de sueur et une crampe à la cuisse. Il essuie la paume de sa main sur son jean et masse sa jambe un moment, essayant de regagner le contrôle de lui-même. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire, et ça devrait être plutôt simple, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se repasser encore et encore le plan dans la tête. En fin de compte, il ne peut que prier que Cottia soit vraiment le génie qu'il imagine. Avec une longue inspiration, il pose la boîte sur le sol, tout contre la porte, avant de se redresser. Il lève une main légèrement tremblante, puis frappe fermement à la porte.

Ensuite, il tourne les talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

* * *

Esca foudroie du regard la masse de vaisselle sale empilée dans l'évier, essayant de trouver une cuillère. Il n'a pas besoin qu'elle soit étincelante de propreté ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, juste assez propre pour qu'il puisse manger avec, étant donné qu'il n'y a plus de couverts dans le tiroir et qu'il a du se résoudre à verser ses céréales dans un cendrier en céramique dont il est à peu près sûr qu'il n'a jamais servi. Juste au moment où il est en train de penser que, d'un point de vue logistique, il n'a même pas vraiment besoin de cuillère, des coups résonnent à la porte, secouant les tableaux pendus à des clous d'une taille obscène. Curieux, il pose le cendrier, son dilemme momentanément oublié, et va regarder par le judas. Il ne voit personne dehors, mais il n'est pas sûr si c'est parce qu'il n'y a personne, ou simplement parce que lorsqu'il se tient sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par le judas, tout devient vraiment distordu.

Finalement, il craque et ouvre la porte, intrigué lorsqu'une petite boîte à secrets bascule dans la pièce. Il n'hésite qu'un moment avant de la ramasser d'un geste vif et de se retirer dans son appartement il lance un coup d'œil au couloir vide avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ses doigts volent sur la surface rouge, faisant glisser les pièces habilement, essayant différentes positions. Il se tord la bouche dans sa concentration, avant de l'étirer en un sourire ravi. Si vous lui demandiez, il ne pourrait en toute honnêteté pas vous expliquer pourquoi, mais il adore vraiment ces putains de trucs. Il a un besoin si urgent de savoir ce qu'elle contient (il y a des objets qui s'entrechoquent à l'intérieur) qu'il ne prend même pas la peine de réfléchir à sa provenance.

A mesure que les pièces prennent leur place, il accélère, fiévreux, le front plissé devant le savoir-faire et le talent qui ont de toute évidence été mis dans cette boîte. C'est un défi frustrant il aime ça. Lorsque le dernier morceau trouve sa place avec un *clic* incroyablement satisfaisant, il sourit comme un fou furieux. Mais maintenant qu'il peut enfin l'ouvrir, il n'est plus tout à fait sûr de le vouloir. Ses doigts parcourent le bois lisse, suivant les sillons qui s'emmêlent pour former des entrelacs celtiques complexes, ses ongles cliquetant sur la surface laquée. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure pendant quelques instants avant d'ouvrir lentement le couvercle, révélant le contenu de la boîte avec une infinie lenteur.

Nichés à l'intérieur se trouvent deux petits totems sculptés à la main, l'odeur du bois frais imprégnant déjà l'air autour d'eux. Esca attrape le premier avec délicatesse. Un aigle, les ailes déployées, a été grossièrement taillé dans du bois qui est presque encore vert. Il est humide et un peu mou sous ses ongles ras. Il paraîtrait inachevé à un regard novice, mais Esca sait que cette sculpture irrégulière est un certain style, un style qui, de son avis, est loin d'être apprécié à sa juste valeur. Il le caresse prudemment, admirant le travail et la révérence qui transparaissent clairement dans la création, avant de prendre l'autre figurine. Un loup, la tête levée, hurle à une lune inexistante, à la fois noble et triste. Il continue d'examiner les deux sculptures pendant près d'une heure, tellement plongé dans le mystère qu'il manque presque la note écrite à la main et coincée dans un coin de la boîte.

Avec une longue inspiration pour se calmer, il déplie le morceau de parchemin qui sent à la fois le vieux papier et l'encre neuf (à son grand plaisir), et commence à lire.

* * *

Dire de Marcus qu'il est nerveux le lendemain matin serait l'un des plus grands euphémismes de l'année. Il a à peine dormi de toute la nuit, et lorsque le réveil sur sa table de chevet annonce six heures, il décide qu'il vaut mieux essayer de faire quelque chose à propos du gouffre qui s'est ouvert dans son ventre. Il se secoue pour chasser le sommeil de ses membres engourdis et se prépare à aller courir, pensant que la pulsation de son pouls dans ses oreilles et le bruit résolu de ses baskets sur le ciment seront plus que suffisants pour noyer les pensées du féroce artiste qui le hantent à tout instant, qu'il soit réveillé ou non. Et ça marche au début, son corps s'adaptant aisément à la routine habituelle de son footing, mais ensuite cette routine, d'habitude réconfortante, devient rapidement un problème. Il peut plus ou moins courir le long de son trajet en pilote automatique, ce qui laisse à son esprit la liberté d'errer vers n'importe quel sujet. Et à cet instant, le seul sujet qui intéresse son esprit, de près ou de loin, c'est Esca.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, il est de retour chez lui, au point de départ. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire durant les six heures qu'il lui reste avant de se rendre au studio de tatouage. Il ne peut pas se concentrer assez pour travailler sur quelque chose d'important, mais rien d'aussi trivial que la télé réalité (son péché mignon) ne retient son attention. Son estomac supporte mal son petit-déjeuner, et pour la première fois qu'il s'en souvienne, il remet du bacon au réfrigérateur. Il erre dans son appartement, attrapant tout ce qui peut lui occuper l'esprit pendant ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, et réussit ainsi à tenir trois heures avant de ne plus pouvoir supporter de rester enfermé.

Il prend une douche rapide mais se lave avec plus d'application qu'il ne l'a fait depuis qu'il a déménagé de chez son oncle, puis s'immobilise devant son placard. Il n'a jamais vraiment prêté attention à ce qu'il portait, mais maintenant qu'il doit faire un choix, cela semble soudain très important. Du noir serait approprié si Esca décide de le tuer à mains nues, et Marcus est certain qu'il le peut (cette pensée est curieusement excitante, malgré les conséquences). En revanche, s'il répond positivement à son cadeau... Les possibilités font frissonner Marcus. Il finit par se décider pour un ensemble faussement simple, un jean sombre, un tee-shirt à col V blanc et une veste militaire d'un vert passé, mais un ensemble dont il sait qu'il produit des « résultats ». En partant, il met ses écouteurs, son ipod enclenché sur sa playlist de Them's Fighting Words, et il inspire à fond, prenant son courage à deux mains pour faire face à la tempête.

* * *

Esca n'a jamais été quelqu'un de nerveux, et il n'y a aucune raison qu'aujourd'hui fasse exception. Il dort bien, se lève à dix heures, comme toujours, et réussit à trouver une part de pizza enterrée dans les profondeurs de son réfrigérateur (rempli principalement d'emballages vides). Il se prépare, attrape son jean de la veille et enfile un tee-shirt avec un motif de smoking. Il se dirige vers la porte, attrapant ses clés et son portefeuille, et s'immobilise lorsqu'il tombe sur la boîte à secrets ouverte. Mille émotions le parcourent en même temps, et il n'est pas sûr de savoir laquelle est la plus forte. Il se mord les lèvres, presque jusqu'au sang, et ses mains esquissent plusieurs fois le geste de saisir les totems dans la boîte. Avec un grognement et un coup de pied frustré à la table basse, il finit pas attraper l'aigle et l'enfonce dans sa poche avant de pouvoir changer d'avis. Sur une décision de dernière minute, il va chercher les bretelles qu'il doit avoir dans un coin de son armoire – absolument sans la moindre pensée pour la façon dont les yeux de Marcus ont brûlé de désir lorsqu'il s'était bien habillé, la deuxième fois qu'ils se sont vus.

* * *

Esca s'oblige à se concentrer sur son travail : dans sa profession, l'irréversibilité est une bonne motivation pour ne pas faire d'erreurs. La vibration de la machine arrive à peine à maintenir sa concentration aujourd'hui, et à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvre il ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux, soit en fronçant les sourcils, soit en souriant avec ironie et un peu d'espoir, parce qu'il n'a pas encore décidé comment il va accueillir Marcus. Durant son temps libre entre les clients, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de suivre des doigts les contours de l'aigle dans sa poche les bords grossiers s'accrochent au tissu, lui rappelant constamment sa présence.

Sa peau commence à le démanger au fur et à mesure que deux heures approchent, et il n'arrive pas à décider si il préfère que Marcus arrive en avance ou non. Malgré tout ce qui tempête dans sa tête, il reste tranquillement assis, s'occupant les mains avec un bloc de papier et un stylo, griffonnant les mêmes petits dessins avec lesquels il passait le temps en cours. Peut-être que sa jambe se balance un peu nerveusement, peut-être qu'il a un tic à la paupière de temps en temps, et peut-être qu'il a assez mordillé sa lèvre pour la mettre en pièces, mais ça ne veut rien dire du tout. A une heure, il décide qu'il a vraiment besoin d'une cigarette et sans qu'il sache vraiment comment, il se retrouve à commander un sandwich au boui-boui d'en face, puis un cornet double chez le glacier, et une tasse de thé à la boulangerie pour se réchauffer, et tout ça donne une quantité assez impressionnante de vomi à l'arrière du studio lorsque deux heures arrivent, à son humble avis.

Il se rince la bouche dans les toilettes, s'asperge le visage d'eau froide, avale quelques bonbons à la menthe, et décide que peut-être, _peut-être_, il est un tout petit peu nerveux.

* * *

Marcus fait de son mieux pour franchir les portes d'un air décontracté et confiant, mais à la seconde où il entre dans le studio, il se rappelle précisément de tout ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Ce n'est pas vraiment un souvenir qu'il apprécie, surtout après le regard qu'Esca lui a lancé la semaine dernière, et qui lui a donné l'impression d'être un chiot qui a pissé sur le tapis. Et même s'il n'a pas encore repéré le jeune artiste, il a déjà l'impression qu'il devrait se confondre en excuses auprès de la moindre personne qui l'écouterait. Il est sur les nerfs et rien n'y fait, ni les regards appréciateurs qu'il reçoit, ni le toucher rassurant de Cottia.

Lorsqu'Esca arrive de l'arrière-boutique en portant – oh mon dieu – des _bretelles_, et l'air d'être un péché personnifié sous sa forme la plus subtile (mais ô combien fourbe), les papillons qui s'emballent dans son estomac sont loin de se calmer. Il serre et desserre les poings en s'asseyant dans son coin habituel et fait tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas avoir l'air de dédier toute son attention à fixer Esca et le moindre de ses mouvements, comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de deviner ses intentions. Il tape le sol du pied nerveusement, jusqu'à ce que Cottia le foudroie du regard en lui lançant un « arrête ça ! » silencieux avant de s'allonger sur le banc.

Au claquement sec qu'Esca produit en mettant ses gants en latex, leur tournant toujours le dos, Marcus commence à se douter de l'échec de leur plan. Il se prépare à deux heures de silence de plomb et de regards froids, peut-être même à la blessure douloureuse de se voir rendre son cadeau. Lorsqu'Esca se tourne, il s'arme de courage, les mains agrippées à ses cuisses, les paumes moites, les dents serrées... et _oh !_

Esca réajuste ses lunettes un peu nerveusement, avec un sourire ironique pour tenter de masquer l'œillade faussement timide qu'il meurt d'envie de lancer à Marcus depuis qu'il est entré. Incapable de se retenir complètement, il se mord la lèvre et s'accorde de rougir un peu en venant s'asseoir sur son banc de travail. Marcus semble enfin saisir après l'avoir fixé d'un air idiot pendant quelques secondes, et il n'essaie même pas de masquer son large sourire un peu bête. Esca voudrait le fusiller du regard pour la manière dont ses yeux brillent, présomptueux, ou du moins l'engueuler pour cette façon de se lécher les lèvres et de lever les sourcils, éhontément allusif, comme un enfant trop enthousiaste. Mais étrangement, au lieu de ça, il se retrouve à l'encourager, lui tirant la langue avant de laisser échapper un petit rire et de se mettre au travail.

Ils n'échangent aucun mots durant cette dernière session, juste des regards suggestifs et des sourires intimes, mais ils savent l'un comme l'autre où tout cela va les mener. A la fin, Cottia se lève et déploie fièrement le phénix se relevant de ses cendres qui s'étend maintenant sur son dos. Tout ça est plutôt ironique à un niveau cosmique, et Marcus sait que le dessin fera partie intégrante de l'histoire quand on la leur demandera un jour parce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il sait qu'un jour des gens leur demanderont comment ils se sont rencontrés.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à commenter!


End file.
